Kobold
Groups Tribes Talents Tribal ' The tribe is the most important thing to a Kobold, and this includes not only the people they live with, but the land that they live on as well. Every aspect of life in a Kobold settlement revolves around what is in the best interest of the tribe as a whole. Individual Kobolds are more than willing to sacrifice themselves in order to safeguard the wellbeing of the tribe. A tribe can also extend to include a travelling party for a Kobold that takes up the adventuring lifestyle instead of living on a specific piece of land, but a Kobold never forgets their loyalty to their original tribe. '''Protective ' A threat to any member of the tribe is taken as a personal offense to all to all members of the tribe, and anyone seeking to take advantage of the land of the tribe is treated as a hostile invading force by the members of the tribe. The tribe responds to all such instances swiftly and ferociously. They also set up many countermeasures to protect their land and homes against unwanted invasion, especially traps and other devices that will hinder of kill any that do not know about the proper countermeasures. '''Trapper Kobolds are all experts in crafting, setting, noticing, and disabling all manners of traps. Most Kobolds survive off of trapping animals and monsters that live near their homelands and eating them. They are even capable of surviving off of the animals in the worst weather conditions due to their instinctive knowledge of how animals and monsters think and using this knowledge to craft and set their traps in the best possible locations. 'Reptilian ' You are in both aquatic and dry land environments. Kobolds are all accomplished swimmers, thanks in no part to their strong tails and webbed hands and feet. They are also cold-blooded, meaning they can survive in any climate as long as the weather does not make any drastic shifts in temperature. If they find themselves in a location with a quickly shifting weather pattern they can suffer long term harm or even die. 'Stability ' Your tail makes you very stable, both on the ground and in the water. On the ground, your tail gives you a great deal of balance, making amazing feats of acrobatics rather simple for you to pull off. In the water, your strong tail allows you to resist strong currents that would sweep members of most other races off their intended course. There are even some recorded instances where Kobolds have trains themselves to wield weapons or hold light objects with their tails, but this takes considerable effort and training in order to achieve this goal. 'Honor ' Ideas like betrayal, deception, and treason do not occur to members of the Kobold race, at least when it comes to relations with other tribe members. Kobolds are completely loyal to their tribe members to an extreme fault, and some non-kobolds that have been able to incorporate themselves into Kobold tribes have used this weakness to their advantage, taking what they want from the Kobold tribe by and making false threat claims by their personal enemies to use the Kobold's mentality against them. Little Details They practice a tribal culture, forming as strong of bonds with their tribe members as members of other races do with their direct family members. Outsiders, both Kobolds from other tribes and members of other races, can join these tribal families, but this requires successful completion of a ritual or trial as defined by the chief members of the tribe. They also view the land the reside on and cultivate as an honorary member of their tribe, and will fight to the death to protect their land from invasion or misuse. Treaties for shared land use can be reached, but always include protections against exploiting the resources of those lands. They train in a wide variety of weaponry, especially low-tech weapons, to ensure that they are capable of defending their tribe from any assault. They also train in creating weapons from whatever they are able to find in their natural surroundings, everything from spears and javelins to explosives made from naturally occurring plants and elements. If that isn't enough, they also have a great deal of training in setting up traps in their tribal lands to ensure that invaders will be driven back, even if the tribe has not detected the intruders yet. Amphibious people that are just as capable living underwater as they are above ground. They are also capable of swimming down to some of the deepest parts of the ocean due to their scales being extremely pressure resistant, but will only build their settlements underwater where sunlight can reach them. They have very little use for the material possessions that most other races desire. currency is only useful so long as it provides them the basic food and shelter they need to survive, and comfort is a luxury that most Kobolds care little to nothing about. They turn their living spaces into a form of artwork based on what they find around them, but also taking the time to aesthetically set up these objects rather than haphazardly settings them where they find room, much like the Goblins do. Their long tails give them incredible balance on land and great mobility in the water. They can even train themselves to wield items or even weapons in their tails, although this training is very time-consuming and demanding. Most Kobolds choose not to undergo this level of training, instead simply being thankful of the advantages that their tails already provide. Cold-blooded people that have no problem living in extremely hot or cold climates, allowing them to settle in regions that most other races would not dare, and certainly not compete over. This benefit does have a downside, as Kobolds will tent to avoid living in areas with highly variable weather patterns that they cannot adjust to quickly enough to and will cause them pain. They also prefer their social lives to remain relatively stable and tend to avoid large scale social engagements, both joyful and sorrowful in nature. It is very rare to find a primarily Kobold settlement that has any regularly scheduled and celebrated holidays. Reptilian creatures with scale-covered bodies that grant them some protection against physical threats, especially from extreme pressure. Their specialized eyes give them great night vision and the ability to see clearly underwater, including protection against possible irritants. Kobolds have a maximum lifespan of 180 years and an average of 120 years. Category:Race